criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Gibson
James Parker, Travis Carter and Agatha Marie Beth and Mac Anne, Charles and Elisabeth |yearsactive= 1987 - present }} Thomas Ellis Gibson is an American actor best known for his roles as Beauchamp Talbot Day on Tales of the City, Greg on Dharma & Greg, and Aaron Hotchner on Criminal Minds. Biography Thomas Gibson began his acting career at the age of ten when he took part in children's theater productions. Gibson performed and studied with the Little Theater School and the Footlight Players at the Dock Street Theater and starred in his first play in 1973. Six years later, after graduating at Bishop England High School, Gibson attended the College of Charleston and interned at the Alabama Shakespeare Festival. He was soon encouraged to apply to the famous Julliard School and ended up winning a scholarship to the Juilliard Drama Division. He pursued his studies and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Through the years, he has proved to be a versatile actor having appeared in a wide range of dramatic and comedic roles in film, television and theater. Gibson made his professional stage debut in 1985 in David Hare's A Map of the World at the New York Shakespeare Festival. It was the first of many plays he would do for producer Joe Papp both at the Public Theater and in Central Park. He worked on-and-off Broadway for the next ten years building an impressive and diverse résumé of plays by Shakespeare, Marlowe, Molière, Tennessee Williams, Howard Brenton, Romulus Linney, Noel Coward and Alan Ball among many others. His film credits include Ron Howard's Far and Away, Stanley Kubrick's Eyes Wide Shut, Martin Scorcese's The Age of Innocence, Whit Stillman's Barcelona, Love and Human Remains, Sleep With Me, Psycho Beach Party, Jack the Dog and Denys Arcand's Stardom which was the closing film at the 2000 Cannes Film Festival. More recently, he appeared in First Time Caller, Berkeley and Come Away Home. On television, Gibson starred in the highly rated The Last Empire, Brush With Fate and In From the Night. Other television roles include Raising Waylon as well as two miniseries, the popular Category 6 Day of Destruction and A Will of Their Own. He also appeared in Gore Vidal's Lincoln, The Kennedys of Massachusetts, and Louisa May Alcott's The Inheritance among others. Gibson received widespread critical acclaim for his performance in Armistead Maupin's Tales of the City and later reprised his role as Beauchamp Day in the sequel More Tales of the City. From 1994-1997, Gibson played Daniel Nyland on Chicago Hope, the acclaimed series which was nominated for a SAG Award in '97 for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. After three seasons on that show, Gibson took a very successful comic turn in 1997 when he was cast as the straight-laced Gregory Clifford Montgomery in the sitcom Dharma & Greg for which he was twice nominated for a Golden Globe as Best Comedic Actor. Gibson continued to balance Hollywood with outside projects during his hiatuses and after it went off the air, he headlined a string of TV-movies before taking on the role of FBI Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner in the hit procedural Criminal Minds. On August 11, 2016, Gibson was suspended for two weeks, and then fired from Criminal Minds the next day, for allegedly kicking writer/producer Virgil Williams in the leg during an argument. Gibson has since hired attorney Skip Miller and may file a lawsuit against CBS, ABC, and the series producers. Filmography *Criminal Minds - 255 episodes (2005-2016) TV episodes - Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner *Hot in Cleveland - "Vegas Baby/I Hate Goodbyes" (2015) TV episode - Tom *Son of Batman (2014) video - Deathstroke (voice) *Two and a Half Men - "Nice to Meet You, Walden Shmidt" (2011) TV episode - Greg Montgomery *I'll Believe You (2007) - Kyle Sweeney *In from the Night (2006) - Aiden Byrnes *Berkeley (2005) - Thomas the Valet *Come Away Home (2005) - Gary *Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) - Mitch Benson *Raising Waylon (2004) - Reg *Charlie Lawrence - What's Wrong with This Picture? TV episode - Brad Walker *Evil Never Dies (2003) - Detective Mark Ryan *Brush with Fate (2003) - Richard *Manhood (2003) - Faith's Attorney *Dharma & Greg - 119 episodes (1997-2002) TV episodes - Greg Montgomery *The Lost Empire (2001) - Nicholas Orton *Jack the Dog (2001) - Faith's Attorney *Stardom (2000) - Renny Ohayon *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Chip Rockefeller *Psycho Beach Party (2000) - Kanaka *Eyes Wide Shut (1999) - Carl Thomas *Chicago Hope - 70 episodes (1994-1998) TV episodeS - Dr. Daniel Nyland *A Will of Their Own (1998) TV mini-series - James Maclaren *Sin City Spectacular *Episode #1.6 (1998) TV episode *More Tales of the City (1998) TV mini-series - Beauchamp Talbot Day *Nightmare Street (1998) - Dr. Matt Westbrook/Joe Barnes *The Devil's Child (1997) - Alexander Rotha *The Next Step (1997) - Bartender *The Inheritance (1997) - James Percy *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Ghost Quest (1996) TV episode (voice) - Paul Mornay *To Love, Honor and Deceive (1996) - Matthew Carpenter/Stuart Buchanan *Caroline in the City - Caroline and the Nice Jewish Boy (1996) TV episode - Willard Stevens *Night Visitors (1996) - Ross Williams *Secrets (1995) - Hailus Tuckman *Sleep with Me (1994) - Nigel *Men of War (1994) - Warren *Barcelona (1994) - Dickie Taylor *Love & Human Remains (1993) - David *The Age of Innocence (1993) - Stage Actor *Tales of the City (1993) TV mini-series - Beauchamp Day *Far and Away (1992) - Stephen Chase *Another World (1964) TV series - Sam Fowler #2 (unknown episodes, 1990) *The Kennedys of Massachusetts (1990) TV mini-series - Peter Fitzwilliam *As the World Turns (1956) TV series - Derek Mason (unknown episodes, 1988-1990) *Lincoln (1988) - William Sprague *The Guiding Light (1952) TV series - Peter Latham (unknown episodes, 1987) *Leg Work - All This and a Gold Card Too (1987) TV episode - Robbie 'DIRECTOR' *Criminal Minds - "Derek" (2016) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "The Night Watch" (2015) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "Lockdown" (2015) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "Boxed In" (2014) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "Gabby" (2014) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "All That Remains" (2013) TV episode *Dharma & Greg - The Story of K and A Fish Tale (2001) TV episodes 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Thomas Gibson Awards * Screen Actors Guild Awards - 1995, 1996, 1997 - Nominated * Viewers for Quality Televison Awards - 1998 - Nominated * Golden Globe Awards - 1999, 2000 - Nominated * Satellite Awards - 2000 - Nominated Notes *He is left-handed but is consistently seen on screen holding his gun right-handed. He also plays golf right-handed and throws right-handed. *Growing up, excelled in baseball, golf, swimming, soccer, and football. *He was arrested once and explained it himself: "I was playing ''Prince Hal at the Public Theatre in New York and one day I was walking my dog in Central Park and trying to get him to go to the bathroom so I could hurry up and get to the theater. He wouldn't go, so I let him off the leash. A park policeman saw it and caught me red-handed. When he approached me I went into a German accent and said I was walking a friend's dog, and didn't know about the leash law. Turns out this park patrolman hated Germans, so he arrested me. I ended up in jail and missed a performance."'' *He is an avid golfer. Was ranked the No. 2 celebrity golfer with a handicap of 4.3 by Golf Digest in 2006 and first discussed joining the cast of Criminal Minds on the course at the Pebble Beach Pro-Am with CBS executive Les Moonves. *He was born on the same day as Tom Cruise. The two appeared together in both Far and Away and Eyes Wide Shut. *He was arrested on January 6, 2013 after 1AM for suspicion of DUI. He was attempting to drive home but the road had been blocked off for a four hour half-marathon which started at 9PM. The arresting officer claimed to smell alcohol in his car and he allegedly refused a breathalyzer. He was detained for 12 hours before being released on $15,000 bail. His court date was set for January 31, 2013 but on January 29 he pled "no contest" to one count of alcohol related reckless driving. He is sentenced to three years probation, a $300 fine, and must attend an alcohol education program. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Real People